WFOX
This article is not to be confused with the real life WFOX, the Fox affiliate in Jacksonville, FL, which broadcasts on Channel 30. WFOX is the FOX affiliate that serves Lakeland/Polk County, FL. It's former sister stations are WSEV and WPOL. WFOX began broadcasting in 1978 as WPKF, an independent station on channel 33. After WPKF got the hands of the FOX affiliation after a three month court session against WXXT channel 20 (Now on Channel 47). In 1986, WPKF changed its call letters to WLFX (W''' 'L'akeland's 'F'o'''X) because of the new affiliate. During the first few years as a FOX affiliate, WLFX didn't have a 10 O'Clock Newscast until 1990 when "FOX 33's 10 O'Clock News" debuted. In 1992, WLFX's ratings have hit rock bottom, the station has gone bankrupt and the hopes of staying on air have started to deteriorate. WLFX filed an application to move to a stronger channel 11. The application was accepted and in 1993, WLFX once again changed it's call letters to WFOX when it debuted on the channel 11 frequency. After the switch, WFOX's rating gradually got better being 3rd in primetime behind sister station WSEV and WPOL. Today, it's the highest rated in the 10PM news slot ahead of rival WXXT whose newscasts were produced by WBSK before that station's newscasts went defunct. Syndicated programming on WFOX includes: Dish Nation, Jerry Springer, Maury, and Jeopardy! among others. On April 21, 2016, Smith Broadcasting sold WFOX to Liberty City based, Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. The sale was finalized that same day. Programming Schedule Website History *1996-2002: www.wfox.com *2002-2007: www.fox11lakeland.com *2007-present: www.myfoxlakeland.com News Themes * U-Phonix - Stephen Arnold Music (2016-present) * Voiceover History * "Live. On Your Side, Fox 11 Morning News Starts Now" (morning news open, 2017-present) * "Live. On Your Side, Fox 11 Midday News Starts Now" (midday news open, 2017-present) * "Live. On Your Side, Fox 11 News at Five Starts Now" (5pm news open, 2017-present) * "Live. On Your Side, Fox 11 News at Six Starts Now" (6pm news open, 2017-present) * "Live. On Your Side, Fox 11 News at Seven Starts Now" (7pm news open, 2017-present) * "Live. On Your Side, Fox 11 News at Ten Starts Now" (10pm news open, 2017-present) * "Live. 11 Minutes of Non-Stop News and Tomorrow's Weather Starts Now." (11pm news open, 2017-present) Newscast Titles *FOX 33's 10 O'Clock News (1990-1991) *FOX News (1991-1998) **FOX News at Ten (1991-1998) **FOX Morning News (1994-1998) **FOX News at Seven (1996-1998) *FOX Lakeland News (1998-2003) **FOX Lakeland News at Ten (1998-2003) **FOX Lakeland's Morning News (1998-2001) **FOX Lakeland's Good Day (2001-2003) **FOX Lakeland's Evening News (7PM, 1998-2003) *11 News (2003) **11 News Good Day (2003) **11 News at 7 (2003) **11 News at 10 (2003) *WFOX 11 News (2003-2009) **WFOX 11 Good Day (2003-2009) **WFOX 11 News at 11:30 (2006-2009) **WFOX 11 News at 7 (2003-2009) **WFOX 11 News at 10 (2003-2009) *FOX 11 News (2009-Present) **FOX 11's Good Day (2009-2017) **FOX 11 Morning News (2017-Present) **FOX 11 News at 11:30 (2009-2017) **FOX 11 Midday News (2017-Present) **FOX 11 News at 5 (2013-Present) ** FOX 11 News at 6 (2015-Present) **FOX 11 News at 7 (2009-Present) **FOX 11 News at 10 (2009-Present) **FOX 11 News Edge at 11 (2012-2017) **FOX 11@11 (2017-Present) Slogans *''"Don't Let FOX 33 Weekends Pass You By!" (1987-1988) *"FOX 33, This is The Year!" (1988-1990) *"It's On FOX 33"'' (1990-1992) *''"Your local news one hour earlier."'' (1991-present) *''"Everybody Knows It's On FOX 33!"'' (1992-1993) *''"FOX 33, You're Watching It!" (1993-1994) *"It Could Only Happen On FOX 33" (1994) *"FOX 33 is Kickin It" (1994-1995) *"Cool Like FOX 33"/"FOX 33, Cool Like Us" (1995-1996) *"Nonstop FOX 11"/"FOX 11, 18 Years" (1996-1997) *"Just One Lakeland...Just One FOX...FOX 11" (1997-1999) *"If It's Really Special, It's on FOX 11" (1999-2001) *"Choose FOX 11"'' (2001-2002) *''"FOX 11 Now" (2002-2005) *"FOX 11 is Be There" (2005-2006) *"''So FOX 11" ''(2008-2013) *"''We Are FOX 11" ''(2013-2016) *"''Your local news one hour earlier." ''(2013-2016) *"On Your Side" ''(2016-present) Logos WPKF ID (1983-1986).png|WPKF Station ID and Logo (1983-1986) WLFX ID (1986-1990).png|WLFX Station ID and Logo (1986-1990) WLFX 1990.png|1990-1993 as WLFX wlfxfox331992.png|WLFX local bumper from a particular time of 1992. "Fox on the Move! LFX, 33!" Wfox33.png|WFOX's logo as Fox33 (1993-1996) Wfox1994.png|The Simpsons Promo from August 1994. Fox 11.PNG|2002-2013. WFOX 2013.png|2013-2016 Fox 11 News.png|2016-Present Newfox.png|2016-Present Fox11hermine.png|Fox 11 Hurricane Hermine alert double-box from August 2016 Matthewtrack.png|Fox 11 Hurricane Matthew alert double-box from October 2016 WFOXL3.png|Fox 11 Lower Third Category:Channel 11 Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Lakeland, FL Category:Florida Category:Television channels and stations established in 1978 Category:Former independent stations Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:Former Independent stations Category:Fox affiliated stations